Meeting New People
by Anime Freak456
Summary: Sakura is stuck outside of a store after the fire alarm goes off. She is standing next to a tall, dark, and handsome man. What is she to do besides try to make conversation, but what to say?


Meeting New People

'_I should say something. I mean, it's weird not saying anything, isn't it? But he looks kinda irritated, kinda intimidating. Maybe I'll wait another 5 minutes," _the pink haired girl thought to herself, for the tenth time. She gave another side glance to the man standing next to her.

He looked to be a few years older then herself, at twenty-two. Maybe 25 or 26? She wasn't sure since she had yet to say anything to him and he hadn't said anything either.

He had long, charcoal black hair that he had pulled back in a low ponytail at the back of his neck. His bangs framed his face, falling down half-way, revealing onyx eyes that held little emotion to them, just like the rest of his face. He was wearing khaki colored cargo pants with an off-white, plain long sleeve shirt. The shirt wasn't to loose or to tight, just perfect fitting. He had the sleeves pulled, which showed off his muscular forearm. She guessed that rest of him was well muscled judging by how the shirt looked on him.

He looked good, compared to what she was wearing. She had been in a hurry coming out of her apartment that morning so she was wearing a pair of old gray, baggy sweat pants, with old, dirty tennis shoes. She wore a simple black tank top that could be considered flattering, which she usually thought, but Ino had said she would never get a date by dressing that way. Not that she was exactly looking.

She assumed he had been shopping in the store that they were currently standing outside of. She was looking for a new outfit for an interview for a position at the local hospital.

While looking at a nice pair of black slacks, Sakura was startled to hear the fire alarm going off. Then a voice had come on the intercom saying to please be calm and exit the store from the nearest exit as the alarm they were hearing was a fire alarm_._

Well, that was almost thirty minutes ago and the firemen had arrived only to discover that a few teenagers had pulled the alarm as a joke. Then, to make matters worse, they somehow broke the alarm and now the store workers and firemen couldn't get it to turn off.

Sakura had filed out with everyone else and had ended up standing by this man. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. He was not only intimidating but also extremely good looking. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the handsome man.

She finally got up her courage to ask him a question.

"Sooo… This is pretty fun, huh?" Ok, it wasn't much, but it was something.

He turned and looked at her with his passive face, he almost looked like he was sizing her up on whether or not he should reply or not.

Apparently he decided that she was worth talking to because a few seconds later, he turned back towards the store and then said a simple, "No."

'_Well, now what do I say? Should I say something else?'_

"So, what were you shopping for?" Sakura tried again to get the man to talk. She was dying of boredom and the only other people that were close enough for her to talk to were a couple to her left who were to busy with each other's tongues to pay attention to her.

"I was picking out something for my brother-in-law's birthday," he said in a monotone, but his voice was one of the sexiest voices she had ever heard in her life. From just that one sentence, Sakura felt like she could listen to that voice for hours. It was simply wonderful. Low and husky, she started blushing at the things that popped into her mind of him whispering in her ear.

'_Yes! Something to go on!'_

"Oh? What were you getting for your sister's husband?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I was planning on getting my _brother's _husband a new cologne," he said, glaring at her intensely.

Sakura smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry for saying that! Crap, now I feel like a bitch. I'm so, so sorry, umm… what's your name?" Sakura felt so bad and not knowing this beautiful stranger's name was making her feel worse.

He turned back to look at the building where all the workers and managers where running around in panic. The firemen were calmly standing around while the chief talked to a technician working on the electrical system.

He stood like that for what felt like years to Sakura, leaving her facing him, blushing and not knowing what to do next.

Then he turned to her and said, "Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

She jumped a little bit at the sound of his rough voice talking to her, embarrassing images entering her mind once again. She then turned to meet his dark eyes and offered her hand to shake his. With a smile, she said, "Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

He just looked at her and then at her hand and finally, it seemed, he decided to extend his hand as well and shook hers.

"You too," He said, not giving her an exact smile but not a cold look either.

"Once again, I am so, so sorry about making the assumption that your brother and his husband. What are their names?" Sakura wanted, for some reason she couldn't figure out, to get to know this Uchiha Itachi more.

'_Wait a second! Didn't I go to high school with an Uchiha? Oh, my gosh, it was Sasuke! Did he turn out gay?' _Sakura blushed as she remembered the brooding teen she had been infatuated with when she was thirteen.

"My brother's name is Sasuke. His husband's name is Suigetsu. They married two ears ago."

"Oh jeez. I went to primary school and high school with Sasuke," Sakura said, holding her forehead in her hand. "I had the biggest crush on him."

Sakura hadn't realized she had said that out loud, but she realized she had when Itachi started laughing. Well, it wasn't technically a laugh at all but it was more like a small chuckle, never the less she could tell that it was a laugh for him and she smiled at him.

By that time, a man with a bullhorn came out of the store. He started to talk to the crowd through the bullhorn.

"Hello shoppers! We are extremely sorry for the inconvenience of the fire alarm! We have decided to give you all a 40% discount on whatever you were planning on getting. We hope this didn't inconvenience you youthful shoppers too much! And you can go in now!" the man had an odd shaped bowl shaped hair cut and was wearing lots of green. He reminded Sakura of her friend, Lee.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye! I hope to see you around some time. It was nice meeting you," Sakura said, a little sad that she hadn't gotten to talk to him more.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Sakura wished that she could stare into his eyes more because she didn't want to walk away and she hoped that he would ask for her number at least.

If he had any intention of doing so, she couldn't tell because a second later, he turned around to go in the opposite direction and disappeared into the bustling crowd of people. Sakura blinked a few times before she too turned away and headed back to the department she had been in before the alarm.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

_It had been two weeks._

_Sakura was picking some breakfast up at the local coffee shop before she headed off to work. As she was walking out of the shop, very pager started going off. She took it out of her bag as she was walking down the street. _

_She was so focused on the message on her pager; she didn't pay attention to where she was going until it was too late. _

_She ended up walking straight into a very hard chest, losing her balance, and falling backward. She landed on her butt in a hard way that made her yelp in surprise._

"_Ow, ow, ow," then Sakura realized that she had walked into a person. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up and found herself face to face with Itachi. She then fell over once again from the shock of who is was_

"_It's quite alright, are you ok?" Itachi asked as he offered her a hand to help her up._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, but who does it seem that every time we bump into each other, I end up making a fool of myself?" Sakura laughed._

_Itachi's face showed a ghost of a smile, "I do not think you are making a fool of yourself, you just seem to have a bad moment when around me. Maybe we will have to change it."_

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea… Wait, are you asking me out?" Sakura couldn't believe that her acting like an idiot could possibly attract anyone. Ino was always saying that she should have some more 'feminine grace,' whatever the hell that meant._

_Itachi chuckled, but nodded his head. "I was wondering if you might want to accompany me to my brother-in-law's birthday party."_

_The way he said it made it sound like he was more of demanding her presence, which made Sakura blush._

"_I would love too, but do you think its ok after my little slip up? I would feel to out of place." _

"_I want you there. I have thought of you almost every day since we met and would be honored if you would be my date."_

_This was a little weird to Sakura. She wasn't used to people just coming out and asking her out like this._

"-ra…"

Poke.

"-kura…"

Nudge.

"Sakura!"

Slap.

"What? I'm up!" Sakura shot up out of bed, smacking into a very hard forehead.

"Ow! Damn it, Forehead! Why are you sleeping at a time like this? It's three in the afternoon," Ino sat back on the coffee table rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Sorry, Pig, but why are you trying to wake me up?" Sakura groaned as she too sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"I wanted to tell you that there's someone on the phone for you. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room and lay down before I get a bad headache and-"

"Stop being dramatic, Pig. Where's the phone? Oh, I've found it… Hello?" Sakura answered the phone and laughed silently as she watched Ino walk into her room of the apartment that they shared.

"Sakura? It is Uchiha Itachi from the store the other day."

Sakura froze. '_How did he get my number? Why would he want it? Is he going to ask me out?'_

"Yes?" she was barely able to squeak out.

Now he seemed to get quite. "Well, uh… I was wondering if you wanted to go to my brother-in-law's party with me."

Talk about déjà vu. "I would be happy to."

"Ok, it's this Friday at three. I'll call you tomorrow with more details. Oh, I got your number from the 'dobe' as my brother puts it."

Sakura laughed as she said goodbye to Itachi and hung up the phone.

"INO! I have a date so we are going dress shopping!" Sakura yelled as she ran into her friend's room and started jumping on the bed, smiling the whole way.

**A/N:**

**Ok! I hope you all liked this. Sorry if it seemed to cut off but I like where I ended it. Review if you want, they make me happy. Lol I don't mind constructive criticism. **

**I don't think Sasuke's gay or anything but I thought that it would be a little funny thing to add in here.**

**Hey, by the way, you should vote on my poll on my profile! Lol if you lovely readers want to that is.**


End file.
